friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flyaloo
Scootaloo‘s wings are finally lifting her off the ground but she has a Scooter Off Contest and she doesn’t want to lose and she doesn’t want to lose her scooter but worst of all a bully (Not Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon) has threaten her that he is going to show it her how can she win the contest and will she still keep her scooter? Scootaloo is on her scooter practicing first she jump jumps over two hurdles then she duck under a tree branch then she did some donuts. Scootaloo: And know for the grand finale I am going to ride my scooter down that ramp and land on that mattress. Here we go! (She goes down the ramp super fast then leaped off then landed on the mattress). That was incredible, Now I need to rehearse that one more time here we go! (She gets back on her scooter again and flaps her wings real hard but instead of making her scooter go faster they starting to lift her off her scooter and hits a tree but it didn’t broke). What just happened there thankfully my scooter didn’t break. Applebloom: I think you should take a break Scootalon you did this 2 times already and I think we deserve a bite at HayBurger. Sweetie Belle: Besides the Scooter Off Contest won’t start until next week and you also need some rest you will probably feel better in the morning. Scootaloo: You two are right I shouldn’t pratice that much. The next day at school during recess. Scootaloo: Who wants to have a scooter race? Four Foals: We do! Cheerilee: Ready Set....... Go! Scootaloo is in the lead but her wings lifted her off the ground again but this time a little higher and once again accidentally flew off her scooter and it didn’t break the second time making an earth pony colt win the race and everypony was shocked. Unnamed Unicorn Filly: Did she just fly?! Diamond Tiara: And I regret calling flightless even though I didn’t want to be a bully back then. Applebloom: Scootaloo you....you are flying. Scootaloo: That is not flying you know I am the only pegasus who can’t fly! Sweetie Belle: You should be proud of yourself you can fly! (Hugs her). Scootaloo: I swear you saw me not being able to fly! Cheerilee: Now now Scootaloo you can’t stay flightless forever come on class recess is over back to work. After school. Scootaloo: I cannot believe I got an A on the test today and Rainbow Dash is taking me to Cloudsdale to join dinner with her. Sweetie Belle: Can we come? Scootaloo: You can if you want but you should ask Twilight she knows a spell to make earth ponies and unicorns walk on clouds. Apple Bloom: I need to go home and help Applejack and Big Mac with the chores like I promise them. Sweetie Belle: And I promise Rarity to come with Canterlot with her to pick out a design for my dress she is making see you around. Scootaloo: Okay bye guys. Unnamed Pegasus Colt: Hey it’s been a while Chickaloo! Scootaloo: That voice sounded familiar. Unnamed Pegasus Colt: It’s me Thunder Flash your old friend who is now a bully! Scootaloo: Oh your the colt who pretended to be my friend and actually use me to win last three Scooter Off Contests! Thunder Flash came out behind a bush shown to be a light yellow pegasus with lightning like mane and tail and has not yet gotten a cutie mark. Thunder Flash: How is the flightless pratice going? Scootaloo: Okay first off I am a just a late bloomer. Second of all this scooter has been with me since I my parents left Equestria on a mission and gave it to me as a gift and I cherished it ever since and Third of all I gotten my cutie mark already so none of this is not your business! Thunder Flash: But I saw you finally flying off your scooter and I even took pictures off you and I am going to show it to your class, you friends and Rainbow Dash even the 5 princesses of Equestria and I bet you will lose the contest and I will destroy your scooter! Scootaloo saw the pictures and gasps. Scootaloo: But I swear I didn’t fly and you can’t do this! Thunder Flash: Then I will force you do all of my chores for the rest of your natural born life! (Flew away). Rainbow Dash: Hey Scoot ready to go to Cloudsdale? I will fly you there. Scootaloo: Okay. Rainbow Dash starts to fly while holding Scootaloo on one hoof but while Scootaloo isnflapping her wings she accidentally flew off of Rainbow Dash’s hoof and started flying...On her own and it scared her but they made it to Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo did you just fly on your own. Applebloom and Sweetie came on a balloon and got onto the clouds without falling though them thanks to the Cloud Walking Spell. Applebloom: Hey Scootaloo my chores are all finish and Sweetie Belle is done with her new dress so can we join dinner with you and Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: As long you ask Applejack and Rarity sure! Sweetie Belle: Why the long face Scootaloo? Scootaloo: Can I discuss this now? Rainbow Dash: Sure I was wondering why you looked sad all the sudden. Scootaloo: While I was practicing for the Scooter Off Contest my wings finally lift me off the ground for the first time, Then while racing the other foals I flew even higher then before and while on the way home some old friend of mine took pictures of me being able to fly I didn’t want to but he threaten me that he will show everypony that I can fly and that I will lose the contest and even worst he forced me to do all those chores for him and threaten to break my precious scooter it was not just a gift it I always treat it like a cherished gift that my parents gave me I kept it clean everyday, I ride it to school everyday and I even treat it like it was a best friend a best friend who won’t tease me for my inability to fly until now. Apple Bloom: Wait isn’t that the same colt who used to you and took advantage of you to win the last three contests? Scootaloo: You mean Thunder Flash yeah that colt. Sweetie Belle: He saw you fly while we’re at school?! Scootaloo: Yeah. But what should I do? I don’t want to do all of his chores for him but on the other hoof I don’t want him to show everypony the pictures. Rainbow Dash: To tell you the truth somepony did the same to me. She nearly hurt Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight (Didn’t have wings back then), Applejack and Fluttershy (can’t fly while she is scared and didn’t have enough time time to do so) back there and I was so mad at her that I told Spitfire and she kinda got kicked out you see Scootaloo you know couldn’t stay flightless forever I myself faced the same faith. Scootaloo: You had?! Rainbow Dash: Yeah but things got better after that you need to stand up for yourself Scootaloo even it is hard and you friends will be there as well. Sweetie Belle: Remember I struggled using magic but during Twilight Time Twilight helped me and I was never teased again! Apple Bloom: And remember when I was trying to make a prefect potion to show Zecora on what I learn during Twilight Time. Scootaloo: But how can I compete in the Scooter Off Contest if I can now fly? Rainbow Dash: Wait I got an idea I need your scooter for a minute. A few hours later... Rainbow Dash: Behold a flying scooter it has wings which run on magic and has little boosters and it plays any music you want on there! Scootaloo: (Gasps in excitement) This is incredible now I can fly and ride my scooter at the same time! Thank you so much Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: No problem besides I know what is like when somepony did something like that to me. A few days later the contest began Thunder Flash is filming Scootaloo and hoping that she failed and she is the last one. Scootaloo: Okay first phase hurdle jump sky edition (Did the sky hurdle jump) next duck down sky edition (ducks under the clouds) and and finally the Ramp Jump Skye edition (she uses the button to transform her scooter back to its original state and went down on a ramp then jumps off her scooter and started flying and her scooter landed on the mattress earning he applause). Announcer: And the winner of this contest is Scootaloo! (Everyone is cheering). Thunder Flash: But that’s not fair you flew off your scooter! Scootaloo: You Know Thunder Flash there’s something you need to learn is to treat others like the way you liked to be treated. Now who wants to ice cream? Everypony joined her for some ice cream. Rainbow Dash: I am proud of you Scoot! Applebloom: Yeah we’re sorry for calling you flightless back there. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Scootaloo: That’s okay because I can fly now (flaps her wings and flew in circles). Thunder Flash: Hey Scootaloo I just want to you know apologize for threatening you and you are right I wasn’t treating you with respect do you think we can be friends for REAL this time? Scootaloo: It’s alright Thunder Flash you didn’t really know. Everypony laughed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Canon)